


Ma-Ma

by AshGunnywolf



Category: Dredd (2012)
Genre: Biting, Blood, Broken Bones, Bruises, Cunnilingus, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Physical Abuse, Sad Ending, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22686499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshGunnywolf/pseuds/AshGunnywolf
Summary: At the end of the day, Ma-Ma uses him to unwind.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Ma-Ma

**Author's Note:**

> READ THE TAGS!!! THIS IS NOT THE SORT OF THING I USUALLY WRITE AT ALL.  
> I'm very sorry in advance. This probably hurts as much to read as it did to write.

He thinks he had a real mother once. If he tries really hard, late at night, he can imagine her. He can almost feel her gentle hand stroke his hair, almost hear her pretty laugh like tinkling bells. He thinks she had long red hair like him, and her eyes were green… like how his old eyes were.  
Before he lost them to Ma-Ma's thumbs and got these big blue machines put into his skull.  
He doesn't actually remember his mother, not really. He was taken away from her and brought to Peachtrees before he could even speak. He imagines that he was torn from her arms, that she wept and pleaded for her son to stay with her. It's more likely that she gave him away for money, or worse, left him to die like so many impoverished mothers do with babies they can't feed. He doesn't blame her if that's what happened, but he prefers to think that she wanted to keep him. It's sick, he knows, to hope that she hurts as much as he does, but it gives him a little bitter joy to think he might have been wanted.  
He shakes his head, knocking the idle musings from his head. He glances at the clock at the bottom of the giant monitor, tinted yellow like someone pissed on it. It's almost time for bed.  
He hears Ma-Ma coming from down the hall, scolding one of her grunts. He does his best to look busy and attentive to the screen in front of him. If it's going to be one of those nights, he needs to be on his best behavior.  
She opens the door. He turns around to see her. There's blood on her chin and her shirt. She grins, showing off the blood on her teeth. It seems she's bitten a body part off someone. Maybe a finger or two, or a nose. Once she tore a man's lips off his face with her teeth. Whatever it was, he'll find out when he sees her victim in the morning.  
She's riding an adrenaline rush. It's definitely going to be one of those nights.  
"On the bed," she snaps, teeth still bared like a mad dog. He jumps from his chair to his little bed in the corner and kicks off his shoes. As much as he hates this, it's important to play along and be quick about it.  
She sits down next to him and pushes him onto his back. Her hands travel up under his shirt, her long jagged nails scratching his tender chest. She pinches his left nipple, hard, until she pulls a whimper from his lips.  
"Pathetic," she snarls. "Take your shirt off." She stands and pushes her pants down, kicking them off. She's not wearing underwear.  
He pulls off his shirt and undershirt, exposing his pale chest. He looks over the damage she's already wrought, pale red stripes from her claws and a pink, puffy left nipple.   
She kneels over him, one leg on either side of his head. Her feet are against his shoulders. She takes a handful of his long hair in each hand and pulls his face into the tight space between her thighs.  
He's been taught what to do, doesn't even need a command. He sticks his tongue out and explores her. He traces her folds, circles her clitoris, edges around the rim of her cunt.  
He hates the taste, he really does. He's heard other men talk about eating pussy. He has to assume that it tastes different when you love the person because this is one of the foulest substances on the planet.  
She yanks his hair, making him yelp. "Hurry up."  
He obeys, sticking his tongue inside her. Then he pulls out to suck on her clit. He knows she likes that. Maybe he'll forgive her.  
Once she decides she's had enough, she lets go of his hair and gets up. "Take off your shorts and boxers."  
He obeys. His dick is soft and limp between his legs. She crosses her arms and sneers.  
He knows she won't touch him until he's hard, so he spits into his hand and begins stroking himself. He bites his lip and looks up at the ceiling.  
His mind begins to fill in one of his favorite fantasies. Handsome men with gentle touches and soft voices cater to his every whim: massaging his neck and back, sucking his cock, feeding him delicious food, washing his hair and skin, telling him he's beautiful. He's clean, free from pain, and full of food.  
Then, once he's adequately erect, Ma-Ma puts a hand on his belly, and the fantasy dissipates like smoke. He has to bite his lip to keep himself from whimpering.  
She climbs on top of him and lowers herself onto his dick. She grabs hold of his waist, her nails digging in to his flesh, probably drawing blood. She begins bouncing up and down on his cock.  
He can't escape to his pretty fantasy when she's on top of him. He's tried, and it never works. Instead, he looks to the ceiling and lets her take what she wants from him.  
He knows everyone else that works for her would kill for his position. Being her toy keeps him safe from getting his face disfigured, his cock and balls cut off, his body carved up or bitten. She's threatened to gut him more than once, sure, but she's only ever poked at his navel with a knife until he panics and vomits. Bruises are common, deep ugly purple splotches that take weeks to disappear, but she's never cut his skin. He's never disobedient, and he’s very useful, so she's not going to kill him. He's not just her techie, he’s her favorite plaything.  
He hates it.  
When she took over the gang he worked with, she claimed him as her own. She held him down as she gouged out his eyes and tattooed his forehead and neck. She examined his cock and decided it was good enough for her. She broke both his legs so he couldn't run and beat him until he didn't dare raise a finger against her.  
He cries out, a weak and strangled wail, as he feels himself cum in her. He thanks whatever power there is that she had her uterus cut out of her when she was a whore, he couldn't bear it if he impregnated her.  
Now for the worst part of all. He could stomach the taste of her cunt, the scratch of her claws, the way she milks his cock dry, if it weren't for what she saves for last.  
She grabs his face and growls, "Say it."  
He tries to speak, but his voice dies in his throat. He squeezes his eyes shut, tears trickling down the sides of his face.  
She slaps him. "Say it!"  
He chokes out, "I love you, Mama."  
She nods curtly, pulls her pants back up, and walks out.  
He leans over and vomits, retching globs of his dinner into a puddle on the floor, then curls up into a ball and sobs in silence. The words never become any less vile. Like vinegar and piss poured onto his tongue. The taste of his own bile is preferable.  
He thinks he had a real mother once. If he tries really hard, late at night, he can imagine her. But he doesn't remember her. All he knows is his Mama.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter @goth_gunnywolf for more cheerful stuff


End file.
